ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rekyum Man
, also known as Lecuum Man https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ was an alien from an unknown planet that relied on the creative abilities of living beings, and went to Earth to try drain the human's supply for his own needs. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 1.9 ~ 373 m *Weight: 85 kg ~ 450,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy Rekyum Man came from a world where his people relied on the power of imagination, and have extinguished their supply. Rekyum Man manipulated a cartoonist named Sasayama into adding a strange new radio wave to the Tokyo Tower II and started broadcasting, sapping up the imaginative qualities of the humans. After the humans began their retaliation, Rekyum Man transformed into a giant form to try and fight back, but a carefully aimed high-frequency radio-wave destroys him, ending the threat. Trivia *Rekyum Man is based on Kemur Man from the original Ultra Q episode #19 "Challenge from the Year 2020." *Rekyum Man's name is very similar to the word "requiem," though the absolute connection is unlikely canon. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! A Rekyum Man was seen, along with an Alien Serpent, guarding the captured Daichi Ozora. During a discussion between the two about ice cream, Juggler came into the room and swiftly defeated the two. Ultraman Geed Rekyum Man makes a brief reappearance in episode 20 of Ultraman Geed. At the end of the episode, he is seen showing Kei Fukuide footage of AIB recovering Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera's capsules. Ultraman Taiga 12 years ago, a Rekyum Man took Hiroyuki Kudo's infant pet Guesra, Chibisuke. Hiroyuki tried to stop him but was easily shrugged off, but he went so far as to hold onto the alien as it was getting beamed up to his spaceship. The Rekyum Man then pushed Hiroyuki off and let him fall to his death, but he was saved by the light of Ultraman Taiga, who saw his bravery and decided to bond with him. The Rekyum then implanted a control chip into Chibisuke and turned it into a monster weapon. In the present, a Rekyum Man and his subordinates disguised as humans unleash a King Guesra on Earth as part of a monster auction. EGIS members Hiroyuki and Homare were dispatched to deal with it, but were unable to keep up with the three disguised aliens, and they disappeared. EGIS managed to track them down again and take them by surprise near a chocolate storage facility. While Homare attacked the other two henchmen, Hiroyuki chased down the one with the control device. It revealed its true form, causing Hiroyuki to suspect that the King Guesra is his old pet Chibisuke. Hiroyuki then manages to calm down Chibisuke, causing the mind control device to stop working. What happens to the Rekyum after that is unknown. Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax Another Rekyum Man is set to appear in the movie. Alongside an Alien Keel, he battles Isami Minato and Katsumi Minato, who defend Hiroyuki Kudo. Powers and Weapons *Imagination Consumption: Rekyum Man can consume human imaginations. *Size Change: Rekyum Man can alter his size into gigantic. :;Ultraman Orb *Human Disguise: Rekyum Man is capable of shifting the appearance of his body into that of a human. *Sword: Being a guard for the Dark Alien Army, Rekyum Man is armed with a sword. :;Ultraman Taiga *Eye Blast: In his human disguise, Rekyum Man is able to fire red laser blasts from his eyes. Rekyum Man Eye Blast.png|Eye Blast Gallery Rekyum Man 2.png Rekyum.png References id:Rekyum Man Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Dark Alien Army Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy Kaiju Category:Undefeated Villians